ST deep space 9 Wiki
ST_deep_space_9 RPG ' For all members of the Yahoo! RPG group ST_deep_space_9 to file information about their characters and events taking place in our spin off of the Star Trek franchise.' The year is 2383 and it has been eight years since the end of the Dominion War. Bajor has joined the Federation in hopes of promoting good relations, yet tension between the Pah-Wraiths and the Prophets is at a new high. The Romulan-Cardassian war has ended, leaving Cardassia the victor and the new light for Romulus extinguished as the Praetor takes his own life. A future force returns to the past, using red matter to destroy Qo'nos and leave a wake of destruction in his path. Join the Cardassians or Federation or check out the Academy as a budding new recruit! New explorations of the Gamma/Delta quadrants result in exciting (and dramatic) missions! Find out how species will adapt to the new plots presented each day. Play into the future (2399) and use another time period for inspiration and what role does the Mirror Universe have in in the regular quadrants? Come and see what has been left behind... Katrina's Characters Abbott Thay Andrus Elbrunne Avarin Indus Barbara Munroe Benjamin Wolfe Bryce Wren Charles Vellop Christopher Greenwood Corat Damar Corat Damar jr. Corban Maddix Cydja Damar-Bern Denorian Thay Devrin Menkha'nni Gweni Damar Siomane India Nesrin Jacob K'rra James Munroe Jasmine Dorr Julian Bashir Kalisa Kussek Katal Una Kegen Damar Kehal S'Harien Kennedy Frobisher Khoal Pardek Kohsii Venik Lana Bern Lauren Una Lorot Ross Luke Una Merik Evek Mylee Mawiziki-Una N'lani Una Naryanna Dorr Nrr'bt Maddix Ozara Brik Raylon Evek Shawn Munroe Siomane Cassica Tara Vondrehle T'Pok Tahmoh Almin Torel Damar Una-Koran Jatar Yintar Ioan Yorkin Damar Zeteri Indus Zuri Dorr Ariel-2 Laura's Characters Aiden Grazier Anna-Aleena Thay Ashley Moss Cadence Maddix Cadey Rosen Cord Davenport Eben Dorr Edward Elbrunne Emily Aldan Ferran Ron’ik Gwen Delane Heather Aldan Heidi Thay Indira Dorr Jillian Horton Matthew Hunter Natime Damar Patrick Reese Paul Grazier Renee Almin Samantha Elbrunne Sidney Piper Skaarah Steven Grazier Tucker Dorr Vylin Elbrunne . . . Lilly's Characters Allysann Knight Amity Ioan ChianaT’Karma Cathasach Una Faran Una Hayden Ioan Jendayi Ioan Ji’VaraS’Harien Kai Cevdak-Ross Mixie Bridges Niobe Lelolan Payin Ta’bar Soliel Ioan Talia Sarex Valencia Ross Renee's Characters Aarix Damar Afon Makla Aimi Damar Alan Benio Sarex Bollo Celar Bern Christa Munroe Daron Letho-Evek David Landers Dayin Letho-Evek Docu Duras Venik Eron Bern Evela Ghent Francesca Del Piero Gwen Damar Hirosam Munroe Jorgu Danan Kalili Munroe Kefg’Vo Keiko Ishikawa Lali Munroe Leonardo Bashir Liriki Madi Damar Max Micus Kussek Mikael Islanovich Miniya Evek Mira Pavo Obi Los Onel Brosan Questa Damar Raja Bashir Suni Damar Tolren Serik Vahni Evek Vessa Zoren Vidial Tarlica Xchl Pao Tara's Characters Annalise Savoi Arsinoe Savoi Baylee Eitreih’Sev’k Carill Savoi Dylan Dhow Elliana Dhaja Evalynne Dhow Georgiana al-Khalid Ghislain Viobahn Iskander al-Khalid Juretoh Staition Kitaan Dhow Margianna Savoi Noah Almin Sebastian Corrix Silas Panagiotakis Siomane Antos Siomane Polren Nesrin SiomaneTerin Siyal Indus Tobias al-Khalid Zayn Vondrehle . . Mirror Universe Characters mBenjamin Wolfe mBryce Wren mCorat Damar mCorban Maddix mCydja Damar mDenorian Thay mJames Munroe mJulian Bashir mKatal T’Kassus mKehal S’Harien mKhoal Pardek mKohsii Darin mLorot Ross mMylee Mawikizi mOzara Brik mShawn Munroe mTahmoh Almin mKoran Jatar mAllysaan Knight mAmity Liu mCathasach Nora mKai Cevdak mCelar Bern mDayin Letho mEron bern mJorgu Danan mOnel Brosana mAnnalise Savoi mEvalynne Garcia mGeorgiana Criller mIskander Nassir mKitaan Dhow mMargianne Savoi mSebastien Corrix mSiomane Polren mSolis Brin mTobias Criller mQuesta mLorbadin T'Kassus mMarcus Wolfe Reference Characters Alexis Devereux Aren Valtak Ariel -1 Ashta Sarex Bae Graison Belveranna Bentin Sarex Brian Hansen Celara Illian Deke Forsythe Gavin Maddix Hara Illian Hitoshi Fukushima J'Pel Jadzia Dax-Wolfe Jana Karyn Jason Orillia Karyn Dax-Wolfe Kian Maenak Laura Fabbro Lorbadin T'Kassus Marcus Wolfe Marlon Nadis Mira Pavo Norah Daniels Opia Landa Pashu Eisha Qadira Roshen Ret Pavo Saavik Sarah Munroe Sirion Landa Solis Brin Talen Evek Torell Ocett Tyreena Brooke Valora Xaan Vessa Zoren Vindor LaTorian Yael Varren Yorkin Korinas Zaina Nesrin Zeeka Pavo . . . Ranjen Ujal . . . Non-Character Pages Alpha/Beta Galactic Unification Archon Angosia ArthUna Bajor Cardassian Military Ranks Cigsticks Species List Carsol Cybelean Daja Dax/Wolfe Daean Delta Quadtant The Speaker FTL Drives Jenner Brothers mPeople Napean Culture N’Tune Pan The Guide Qo’nos Red Matter Red Wormhole Ruma Sisko Skoo Holographic Rights Torp Triumvirate Unus Yamato Zaldan Weddings Galleon New Emissary Yeerks Updates NOTE: ALL RIGHTS GO TO PARAMOUNT AND THOSE CREATIVE MINDS WHO WRITE FOR CANON TREK. THIS IS A FAN FICTION AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTER HISTORIES BELONG TO THE AUTHORS WHO LOVE THE STAR TREK UNIVERSE! Latest activity Category:Browse